Gabe the Techno Grimoire
by BlackRos394
Summary: Great I picked up a random book and it's telling me that it must be destroyed. Now it's saying that I'm in danger. I call bull. But the more I keep on reading, the more I can't put it down. Like it's becoming a part of me or I'm becoming a part of it. Worst of all, I'm seeing everything that it's warning me about.
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first post I'm so nervous.

Any constructive criticism is welcome.

My muse for this story comes and goes so any updates will be slow.

And as I've stated before I am new to this so please be patient with me.

 **Prologue**

Put this book down! Put it back where you got it from now if you value your life as you know it. Cause if you don't they will find you! Wait! You know what if your still reading then take this book and burn it. I don't care what lengths you have to go through just destroy this book!

O.K. Well crap you're still reading this cursed book and probably have tried to get rid of it, hopefully. Well _now_ you have a problem. I'm sorry I really am but it's too late now. The only thing left to do is to prepare you and hope that you survive. You are one of the few beings in this world that is able to read Me. And because of that fact you will be sought after.

Yes you read that right and no it's not a typo, I said "ME"! I can't tell you yet why you are able to read me but someday I will. Now if you are ready to survive then I need for you to go to the most crowded place possible with all different scents, because they will be able to track you. And whatever you do, don't stop moving! If you stop then your smell will linger and it will be easier for them to sniff you out. And yes I meant that quite literally. The only place you can rest at is the nasties bathroom, or something akin to it; and even then you can only stay for 2 days tops.

I know what you're thinking "This is a load of bull" am I right? But take a slow look around. Do you see them? They are watching you, trying to figure out what you are doing because they cant see me. All they see is another random boring book that won't be looked at twice. But if you see someone sniffing the air towards you direction then you need to walk away. CALMLY! If you run they'll follow you, but if you walk away like normal they'll just search the area for me.

Right so if you still have me and are in a different area then we're off to a good start. Oh! How could i be so intolerably rude. My name is … Drat! Even if i tell you my name you won't be able to understand it. Let me think. I do believe in your language my name would translate to "Perfect Vessel." Awesome right. Not!

Sorry but i only found out that that is my true name before I got transformed into a book. I grew up thinking that is was Gabriel. So if you want you can call me Gabe too.

But enough of the niceties we don't have time for that. You'll only have enough time to get the supplies that i'll tell you that you'll need, then we have to go. If you're really lucky then this grace period will last 5 months and let me tell you. NO! That amount of time is not good enough. Plus we'll be leaving in 4 months, yeah not 5, 4! Your scent will start to bleed through and they'll start to head this way. Plus it will only last if i'm within 5 feet of you and in your current home. Any more then all bets are off.

"But you said earlier that they can already smell me" Sorry a little bit of misinformation there. I should've said that they can smell that someone has found me. Like taking the lid of a can of pickles once it's open you can't hide the smell. Bad analogy I know but we don't have time to discuss this. They will come for you. You'll live but it won't be much of a life. You will be tortured for the knowledge that I hold. "Why not just give you to them?" you ask. Well they can't see me remember? You're the only one alive that is even remotely able to even understand what I keep secret. But don't fret, not yet at least, I will help prepare you, like I have previously stated. Now sit down, take notes, and put on that dunce cap. Cause once i'm done with you, you will feel like one.


	2. Story Time

Hi this is my first post I'm so nervous.

Any constructive criticism is welcome.

My muse for this story comes and goes so any updates will be slow.

And as I've stated before I am new to this so please be patient with me.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Story Time**

The Supernatural is real. It's as real as you and me, you just don't believe it yet. I mean how could you? I certainly don't have any proof to show you. (Other than the fact that I am talking to you even though I'm just a book, for now) But i do have a story to tell, which is ironic because I am a book and that's what books do. But hopefully I might just get you to start thinking; and maybe to truly open your eyes to what lingers in the dark and all around you.

Now this story does not take place in your time, but mine. I come from the year XXXX in the future. I know you can't see the numbers that's part of the curse i'm under. Now hush and listen. I will be giving a little bit of a history lesson here first for your benefit. Well history for me yet a still possible future for you. Yes I said possible. Haven't you heard of parallel realities? Yes? Good. One less thing I'll have to explain. If no. Then go google it! I was never good with explaining science crap.

Ok so remember that around the end of 1999 when the everyone thought that the world was going to end but didn't? Yeah... hehehe... it WAS supposed to end. "How?" you ask. well there was a nasty little computer virus that was going to become an actual virus that any living thing could contract. I don't know how it was going to jump from tech to human; I already said I'm shit for science stuff but, in the original timeline everyone and thing was on the verge of extinction.

Now don't start having a panic attack it is not productive for your survival. Pluuuus! It DIDN'T happen in this timeline. The~re~ you go. Feel how good breathing is. Now since you're done with that poor excuse of a breakdown, back to story time.

Where was I? Oh yeah! Well it's what 2017, 2018 now? So obviously all life on earth is still around. but back then there were some that miraculously were resealent to the virus. Well he didn't like that. Yes I said he. Now hush and be patient. While the rest of humanity was trying to make a biotech cure he was mutating and gaining awareness. He started to become a parasite type and taking over the bodies of the not quite dead that he inhabited.

Ah now you're connecting the dots. Yes the ones that are looking for me and subsequently you are his meat suits. And it's not just humans, but animals too.

Ok now no one thought that he could do any of this so none were on the lookout for those who were possessed. You can't even begin to imagine what all he did. No he didn't kill them; he did something much worse. Since he had gained awareness and had control of multiple people, he also had there memories. And the most informative of them all was the lead scientist in finding the cure. Of course all their work was for nought since he mutated from one type of virus to a parasite. But he started to experiment on them to make himself the perfect body. His, no one else's, all his. And he's had some luck.

He made what I call the Steins. Yes like Frankenstein's monster and again yes, just like Frank made his creation so did he. The first batch were ugly, gross, and just made one sick to there stomach to even gaze upon. They really looked like your typical B-Rate zombie, but with stitches holding them together. Though they did not go down as easily. No one KO to the head or lopping them into pieces uh-hu.

He… Ok I'm just making up a name for him. I can't keep using pronouns for him. People will start thinking I'm talking about God. He already has too much of a God complex. Which everytime I reference him the h is not capitalized. So let me think here. Heeeem… No I'm not calling him Frankenstein! I only referenced that character and I have too much respect for the author Mary Shelley. It's a classic you should read it. And he needs a more evil sounding name. Ah I got it The Technomancer! Or T.M. for short. Like it? No? Don't care my story not yours. Speaking of, better get back to said story.

K so T.M. got better at making the Steins and now they just look like regular people that have had some sort of surgery, cause of all the stitches on there bodies. BUT he didn't stop with them. T.M. had the memories of so many people that he also knew of the superverse, monsterverse, and all the info that came with them. So he knew that these constructs were not in a million years close to being his perfect vessel. And he took that knowledge and started to make myths and legends into reality. Which is why at the start of this chapter I stated that the supernatural is real.

Because now it is.


End file.
